My Cup of Tea
by Cutie Emo Panda
Summary: Full moons are always the times when she has the most trouble sleeping. So sneaking into Ichigo's room for just a moment should help her insomnia right?


I know that it is really late but this is like a thing for Rukia ;) Yup, writing a birthday story for a girl isn't even real is just how it seems to go here on FF right?

**My Cup of Tea**

It was nights like these that would keep her awake in Soul Society. These nights where the moon held its self high and full above everyone else, as though truly believing that the sun couldn't bring it back down beneath the horizon at dawn. She didn't really actually know if it was a full moon tonight; the fact that she was up and too awake to sleep was reason enough to assume. Even if the sun set early in the winter like it did every year on her birthday, Rukia had gone to bed early, telling the Kurosaki girls that she was worn out and needed her rest. Yuzu assumed it was that time of the month; Karin believed it was all the sudden hallows appearing due to the return of Ichigo's powers.

The latter was more correct yet still off the mark entirely.

Rukia couldn't help but notice how much Ichigo had matured since she had left him almost two years ago. How torn his face had been, god forbid how torn she felt on the inside at their parting. But now she was back and looking at the seventeen year old Kurosaki Ichigo and not the hot headed, orange haired buffoon of fifteen. His shoulders had broadened, his face thinned out and elongated, and he had grown taller, not to say that he ever seemed small to her. She could not ignore the manly differences from the Ichigo before to Ichigo she had seen graveling on the floor.

That all too familiar déjà vu feeling she felt when he cried out in pain as though there was nothing more despairing in his life than seeing his bonds being severed. And the moment their eyes met, that relief gave her the strength to convince herself that he would be alright. And since that time, she could no long disregard the emotions she began to feel every time she came in contact with Ichigo. He didn't seem to have any difference in response than his usual, so it was impossible to think it was happening to the both of them.

In order to sort out her feelings she made an excuse to go to bed early, skip dinner, and think. When the girls came into the room, she was buried deep under covers, head smothered with her pillow. She remained perfectly awake as Yuzu and Karin did their best to get ready for bed without disturbing the "sleeping" Rukia. Now they slept soundly in their beds.

She folded the sheets and slowly allowed herself out of the room. With her expert stealth she was able to make it to the end of the hall where Ichigo's room was. Standing outside seemed surreal, and act she was doing out of a dream. Turning on her heel, she debated with her inner conscience about entering his room. He had to be asleep right? She was unsure of the time so it was hard to say. But perhaps just a little peek couldn't hurt.

With a hand on the knob, she slowly twisted and pushed open. Her head did a quick glance in to see that Ichigo's body was lying motionless. A light snore came from his lips that assured her he was asleep. She carefully crept into his room, remembering it was toe-heel tow-heel. Making her way closer to the edge of his bed, she was finally able to see the moon. How brightly it glowed through his window pain. Memories of how many countless times she had to jump out of that window in order to save _his_ stupid reputation. He was so immature then, and perhaps even now. Looking at the moon and thinking about him now, she really could see no personality differences.

She smiled at the thought. The moon truly was beautiful this night.

Leaving the way she came, the door creaked on its hinges. Wincing at the sound she prayed that Ichigo had not woken up. There was no sound, just silence filling the air around her. Waiting for what seemed like hours, she shifted to take her first step.

"Rukia?"

She stood perfectly still, not moving a single muscle, hoping that he would somehow miraculously fall back asleep. She turned her head back again for good measure, to be sure that the silence was just him talking in his dreams. That thought made her blush. Thinking that he would dream about her? That was an idea that seemed foreign, yet at the same time very familiar, as if it wouldn't be the first time.

But, much to her disbelief, there he was standing close enough that she could only see his chest. She looked up and took a step back as he took a step forwards. Her heart was flustered and her face red. In his shadow she prayed that he could not see her new hue.

"Couldn't sleep?"

It was an innocent question, yet for some reason it made her all too aware that, yes, he was standing that close to her. She continued to slowly back up as he slowly stepped toward her. But then she stopped, realizing just how odd it was for her. How odd it was for the both of them to be playing this kind of creeper game. It was Ichigo, whether or not she could understand it, but this taller body still remained to have that ungodly orange hair and that overly-cocky smirk. He hadn't changed a bit. And so she nodded.

"I could make you some tea, yeah?" He was so nonchalant about his behavior, as though the most natural thing to do would be to ask. What heartless soul could decline an offer?

"I'd like that," was her response.

Down stairs Ichigo did most of the work, though Rukia did insist mush of the time that she could get the tea leaves from the cabinet, not to mention the tea leave on the top shelf. He would come up behind her and reach up as if it were no big deal, and Rukia would grumble about how he was just showing off. So he let her pour her own cup and didn't bother to help pull out her chair - not that he ever had before - to let her sit. At first they just sat there in silence, waiting for the tea to cool a bit.

He waited for Rukia to take the first sip. He felt a little on edge, waiting for her approval. Which seemed odd to him because he wasn't really the one who made the tea leaves so if it tasted bad it technically would not be his fault. Yet all the same, he was nervous. When the cup came off her lips he waited for a reaction.

She looked at him and gave smug smirk, "Not bad Ichigo, just my cup of tea." And as if to emphasize her point she took another sip.

When she downed the whole cup he offered her another. She accepted and he poured it for her this time. Holding up his cup he smiled and waved it in her face. "To you being another year older?" When he said it she looked at him. Really looked at him. He was straight faced with only a small perk at the corner of his lips. Was she surprised he remembered? Was it a surprise that she had completely forgotten? At that moment it didn't really seem to matter.

"To my birthday," she repeated. And they remained peacefully in silence. Rukia smiling and Ichigo confident that he would be the last thing on her mind before she fell asleep... if she fell asleep.

**The End**

Short and fluffy right? No? Please review and let me know how you like it (or don't)

Oh and Happy Almost Lunar New Year! :P


End file.
